


It's About Time

by Narissala



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narissala/pseuds/Narissala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam asks Jack something, finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's About Time

For [Stargate 100's Challenge: Crazy](http://community.livejournal.com/stargate100/265967.html)

Title: It's About Time  
Pairing: Sam/Jack (friendship)  
Season: 8 or later, but no real spoilers.

  
She had to be crazy. Nuts. Insane. Batshit. Gone ‘round the bend. One variable short of an equation. But here she was. About to take the big plunge. She was really going to ask Jack the question that had been burning to be asked for a long time now. No turning back. No starting and then deciding to say something else. This time it was really going to happen.

She knocked on his door.

“Enter.”

Jack looked up. “Carter?”

“Sir, I’d like to lead my own team.” There she’d said. No preamble, but it was out there.

“It’s about time.”


End file.
